As an adjusting method by surrounding setting of a conventional hearing aid, a method comprising a storage for storing plural kinds of gain control parameters corresponding to plural kinds of noise levels preset by use surroundings, and a controller for selecting its storage and controlling gain of a gain variable amplifier according to the gain control parameter stored in the storage has been devised (for example, see JP-A-10-200996).